dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 737 |Date of death = Age 774 |FamConnect = Future Broly (alternate timeline counterpart) Paragus (father) Bio-Broly (clone) }} '''Broly' (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's name is a pun off of the vegetable broccoli, which is even stated in the English version of the movie when Master Roshi accidentally refers to him as "Broccoli" while drunk. Overview Appearance Broly is a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes sleepy-like eyes and long black spiky black hair reaching mid-back with short bangs framing his forhead, rather like Gohan's hair in the Vegeta Saga. As an adult Broly is very tall with a lean but well-built frame. He wears a crown with a blue jewel that his father uses to restrain him from transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to the crown, Broly wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck that later break off upon transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash similar to the one worn by Kibito. As a Super Saiyan while wearing the crown, Broly's hair takes on a neon blue color with a purple tint and appears fully purple in dark environments. As a Super Saiyan without the crown, his hair takes on the signature golden color of the form. As a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's hair retains the golden color from his Super Saiyan form while gaining a faint green tint. In addition to this, Broly's muscles become engorged to extreme levels and he also grows taller by a few feet after ascending to this form. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's blood seems to turn a dark green color (and one occasion, glowing). The first time it is seen this color is in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, when Goku mortally wounded him after he punched a hole into his chest area, in which glowing green blood gushed out. The second time is in Broly - Second Coming, after Broly is blasted into the Sun by the Family Kamehameha, his heart then explodes out of his chest, causing a torrent of green blood to emerge from the front back of the wound on his body, right before he is completely obliterated. Personality , as seen in Daizenshuu 6]] Broly's personality is similar to that of a psychopath, as he generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage, and is uplifted by the very idea of bringing destruction and inevitably crushing his enemies. He loves nothing more than to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of planets for little more than intimidation. Broly also has a tendency to toy with his victims, as evidenced by his statement that, and "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now," Broly enjoys playing with his feeble foes with sadistic sarcasm, often teasing his opponents with a plethora of "free punches". Broly himself rarely has anything to fear from any opponent he faces, which may have contributed to this. It is implied that Broly might have grown insane from living with the pain and fear endured by him and his father for so long; Broly even killed his own father ruthlessly for trying to abandon him. However, Broly's most defining character is his hatred for Goku, due to their infancy Goku's crying greatly irritated Broly; this would lead Broly to carry a subconscious hatred to Goku for the rest of his life, which led Broly to chant "Kakarot" (Goku's Saiyan name) in a mindless rage. While Broly was able to converse with the Z Fighters during the encounter on New Planet Vegeta, he was limited to repeatedly chanting "Kakarot!" in an obsessive manner on Earth, likely due to his sanity having been breached after awakening from his coma. In all three of Broly's movie appearances, Broly notably has less dialogue in comparison to many other characters. Aside from grunting and yelling, the character often shouts Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot", a psychological effect of Goku's persistent crying on Broly as a baby exacerbated by the violent events in his early life. Few others are this simplistic in their dialogue exchange, with Janemba (who is limited to saying his own name), Hirudegarn (who is limited to grunts and moans), and Majin Buu (who is limited to saying his own name along with childish gibberish) being among them. However, while as a Legendary Super Saiyan in the first movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, as besides grunting and yelling, he also displays a noticeably larger dialogue as he constantly talks about killing his opponents, taunts them and displays dark humor. In Broly - Second Coming, when Gohan said he has had enough after he witnesses Videl faint, Broly's response is "Not until you lie dead at my feet..." His only sentence in the entire movie. Biography Early life Broly was born in Age 737, during the period of intense turmoil between Frieza and the Saiyans. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths (which coincidentally happens during the afternoon of Broly's birth). In the Saiyan delivery room where he rests afterward, Broly is grieved by the constant disruption of his literal 'crybaby' neighbor, Kakarot (later rechristened Goku). These neighboring babies are the butt of a joke by presiding doctors, who rave over Broly's power level but criticize his reaction to Kakarot's crying, while also criticizing Kakarot's then-measly power level of 2 while also stating that though he has a low power level, he has the spirit of a Saiyan. Kakarot's crying affected Broly's psychological state of mind, causing him to hold a subconscious grudge against him. The two infants would not meet again for almost three decades. Broly's exceptional gifts branded him as the first Legendary Super Saiyan in approximately 1000 years. King Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, and so he gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father, Paragus, begged the king to spare the child's life, attesting that his son could be an extreme asset to King Vegeta and his son. King Vegeta was quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to death for dis-allegiance, shooting him with an energy wave, and throwing him to the garbage holding area within a spaceship along with Broly. From the beginning of his life, Broly was plagued by threatening environments, which evidently have had a lasting impression on his character. The day he was born, he was noticeably disturbed by Goku's incessant cries in the adjoining cradle. His troubles would only double with his attempted execution by order of King Vegeta, when Broly is stabbed in the abdomen with a dagger. Having survived this execution likely thanks to his amazing power level, Broly faces yet another threat that day, when Frieza's Supernova destroys Planet Vegeta after commencing his genocide of the Saiyan race, vanquishing all but eight Saiyans (4 in the original manga and anime, 8 with movies and specials). As his world is decimated, Broly shields himself and his father using an Energy Shield, which allows both Broly and Paragus to survive without air; this is the first time Broly demonstrates what just his infantile power is capable of. Subduing the Unstable As Broly develops, it becomes clear to Paragus that King Vegeta was not unjustified in doubting his allegiance in the long-term. As astonishing as his son's power level becomes in such short time (especially considering the lifespan of the typical Saiyan), his disturbance and emotional instability are always one step ahead. While Saiyans generally enjoy the thrill of battle (which Frieza had somewhat rewarded his followers with, by tasking them with enslaving numerous planets), Broly was exhilarated by physically destroying whole planets at a time. Paragus eventually loses whatever influence he might have had over his son when Broly is in his teenage years, as illustrated by a bloody sequence in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, in which Broly punches Paragus in the face and blinds him in the left eye. Fearing for his own safety while considering the possibilities of having Broly's power at his back, Paragus has Krang, a scientist who served Paragus, craft a ring to be used as a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Paragus narrowly manages to survive adorning Broly with the ring, Broly's calmness vanishing as soon as he notices the crown that Paragus tries to place on his forehead. After successfully doing so, Paragus soon launches a plan to rekindle Saiyan dominance, where he plots to use Earth as a base of operations, and take revenge on the eldest son of King Vegeta by luring him to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. During this time, he also used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy, such being the main cause of the realization of disturbance in the universe from King Kai, which caused him to contact Goku and inform him of the Super Saiyan threat. The Legendary Super Saiyan In his first onscreen appearance, Broly appears to be a quiet and gentle Saiyan until his personality is later dispelled as a charade caused by the suppression of Broly's ring. He accompanies Vegeta to planet Todokama, ironically in search of the Legendary Super Saiyan. When Goku appears at Paragus' palace after warping to New Vegeta using Instant Transmission, Broly taps into his past and becomes extremely erratic, but his father finally manages to subdue the Saiyan once again. However, that night, Broly fails to help himself from his memories and goes into a blind rage, attacking Goku in his suppressed Super Saiyan transformation, proving to be a formidable force to Goku. The battle is drawn to an early close when Paragus arrives and is able to rectify his control over Broly. This encounter leaves Goku in surprise and certain that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan he has been tracking down, who left the South Galaxy in shambles. Before Broly became re-aware of Kakarot (now known as Goku), Paragus was able to use the ring to subdue Broly with relative ease. However, following Goku's arrival on New Vegeta, Paragus can control his son only a handful of times before Broly retains complete independence. He destroyed his headband and transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan and went on a rampage on Goku and the others. Raged beyond control and rampant with the freedom of insanity, the combined Super Saiyan strength of Goku, Gohan and Future Trunks are futile. Eventually, Piccolo spontaneously makes an appearance on the battlefield, but he too provides little help against the awesome power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Soon after, Vegeta dispels from his fear and astonishment of Broly's power and joins the fight, only to be quickly outclassed. While the devastated Z Fighters lie scattered about the rubble of a fallen city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is making an attempt to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan Pod. Free of reason, Broly ignores the fabricated plight of his father, crushing in his arms the Saiyan Pod, and Paragus with it, before hurling the scraps into the comet, grinning sadistically after doing so. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, Vegeta's energy being the final channeling due to his beliefs that he should not assist a "low-class clown". Broly tells Goku his "final hour has arrived", and throws a powerful punch to finish him, but with the addition of Vegeta's energy, Goku is able to catch Broly's punch. Goku then emits a powerful ki that causes Broly to step back in fear. Realizing the source of Goku's energy, Broly laughs at the idea of Goku being able to kill him before quickly powering up. The two saiyans charge each other head on, as the planet begins to break apart beneath them. Broly throws a punch at Goku that misses its mark, while Goku lands a powerful blow to Broly's abdomen. Broly's green ki bursts out from the point of impact, and his skin appears to crack as green light emits from his body. Broly then cries out and explodes, seemingly defeated. Goku and friends narrowly manage to escape the doomed planet moments before Comet Camori collides with it. While it appears that the planet's destruction would have killed Broly if Goku's attack had not, Broly proclaims after launching his father's Saiyan Pod at the comet earlier in the film, "Did he really think I would die just because this planet was about to explode?", implying that this would not necessarily be the case. The second coming Up until now, the only primary villain to reprise their role in Toei Animation's film adaptations of Dragon Ball Z was Cooler. The series' Japanese fanbase responded so well to Broly however, that Toei decided to produce a sequel to The Legendary Super Saiyan, set seven years later while Goku is in Other World and unable to participate in the struggle. In Broly - Second Coming, it is revealed that Broly survived his defeat at the hands of Goku, and managed to make a frantic escape in a Space Pod as New Planet Vegeta is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years the elements expand around him. His landing on Earth also indirectly caused some trouble at a nearby village. Eventually, he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten. After escaping this grave, Broly becomes stronger than before due to the near death experience. He resumes his vendetta against his fellow Saiyans, particularly Goten, due to his resemblance to Goku, and later Gohan. However, Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he fails to tell Goten and Gohan apart from their now deceased father. Despite Goten being Broly's main target, Videl and Trunks fall victim to his brutal rampage as well, until Gohan arrives at the scene and is astonished to find himself reunited with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's uncoordinated attempts to take revenge are unsuccessful, and he is ultimately launched into the Sun by a Family Kamehameha fired by Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku, ending the life of the mighty Saiyan once and for all. Revival through science No less popular than in his debut, Toei commissioned a third Broly film, entitled Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, in July 1994. This film's incarnation of Broly differs from the one in previous films however, although the original Broly makes cameo appearances in flashbacks during the film. In Bio-Broly, it is revealed that after the Z Fighters leave the vicinity of Natade Village in Second Coming, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Now an unemployed vagabond, Maloja wanders about until he discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, Maloja collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the ex-priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. During a tour at Jaguar's abode, an island where his laboratory fortress resides, Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be fully replenished, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell, only to be drenched in culture fluid which, upon becoming exposed to air, becomes corrosive. This renders the clone a horribly deformed and slime covered mutant. While Bio-Broly does not have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. With help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, which plays a part in finishing off Bio-Broly, who before long emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged. Within moments he is solidified by the ocean, and with this, Goten and Trunks strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. After death After his death, Broly became a resident of Hell. While in the Other World, Goku is informed by Bubbles that Broly is causing trouble in Hell and he is sent along with Pikkon to stop Broly.Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, 1994 Also, Broly escapes from Hell a few times in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, a game adaptation of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (despite not appearing in the actual movie). ''Super Battle Stage'' Broly and his father are the main antagonists in the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage, which is loosely based on the 1993 movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Power Broly's power while in his Super Saiyan form is strong enough to be barely sensed by Goku all the way from King Kai's planet, with it being even more potent when Goku warps to the starting path of his energy, with Goku being in shock at the amount of power that was used. Piccolo was able to sense Broly's power in his Legendary Super Saiyan form all the way from Kami's Lookout, despite Broly being hundreds of light-years away. After his revival and resultant Zenkai, he was able to completely trounce Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's power level is around 1,400,000,000 according to a 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Broly has a fighting style that is much different from most fighting characters in the whole ''Dragon Ball'' series. Broly's style of attack is to pick up his opponents and use them as weapons against them.Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, 2011 The Strategy Style Z item Broly Style in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 describes his fighting method as "doggedly pursuing the opponent." He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines, and uppercuts as opposed to quick furious punches and kicks, yet he is still swift enough to evade any oncoming attacks. He seems to favor a fighting style which resembles wrestling to a certain extent. Broly's energy blasts seems one of a kind, as Broly has control over their flightpaths (in a manner similar to Yamcha's Spirit Ball and Piccolo's Chasing Bullet) and they are all a light green shade in color. He uses three main types of energy attacks: one type, the Eraser Cannon, is a small single ball of energy which he controls much like somebody would control a toy remote helicopter or an airplane; he uses this to make it a lot more difficult for his opponents to escape from his attacks. Another type, the Trap Shooter, is a large number of blasts all thrown at one general target at the same time; Broly uses this attack to blow up cities, as well as to aim at enemies that he would not be able to hit very well with the single ball of energy. His third, and most dangerous and powerful energy attack is the Omega Blaster, which starts off as a compact sphere of energy, but upon hitting its target, it changes into an enormous sphere of energy with huge destructive power. Techniques and special abilities *'Bear Hug' – A torture hold used against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. *'Blaster Meteor' – Broly surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy spheres at his opponents. *'Bloody Smash' – A physical technique Broly uses against Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He uses Goku's body as a trampoline by stomping on him, severely injuring him. It was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as one of Broly's Blast 2 attack and one of his Super Attacks in his base form in the ''Raging Blast'' games. *'Delta Combination' – A rush attack used in his base form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Energy Shield' – A technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. Broly first displayed this skill when he was a baby. The shield is very durable, as shown to withstand a Supernova from Frieza, Planet Vegeta's explosion and withstanding the intense heat of lava. *'Eraser Cannon' – Broly's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. It is also known as the Blaster Shell in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Eraser Shot Volley' – A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique, Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. He used this technique against Goku during the battle on New Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Blow' – An attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. He used this move against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Broly punches his opponent upwards and then ricochets them off the ground before using the Eraser Blow. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A green, fully-powered energy wave used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Lariat' – A technique that allows Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. Used in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Gigantic Slam' – Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. *'Gigantic Spike' – Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground. Named in Supersonic Warriors 2. It is called Gigantic Driver in Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Gigantic Hammer' – A technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series where Broly punches his opponent, then kicks them upside the head, slams them onto the ground, and finishes the attack by using an uppercut. *'Gigantic Buster' – A rush attack that Broly uses against Piccolo in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is Broly's ultimate blast in his Super Saiyan 3 form. *'Gigantic Omega' – A green Kamehameha that is Super Saiyan 3 Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Gigantic Press' – Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force. *'Hovercraft Punch' – Broly rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. *'High Speed Rush' – Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Kakarot!' – Broly screams "Kakarot" and his attack goes up, he becomes unable to flinch as well. It is one of his Blast 1 in all his forms in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Omega Blaster' – A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique demonstrated in ''Broly - Second Coming, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object, alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or destroying them outright. *'Planet Geyser' – Broly fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby opponents. Named and used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Revenge Demon' – A technique used in his Super Saiyan form in Broly - Second Coming, where Broly punches his opponent in the face twice before grabbing their face and throwing them to the ground. The throw is called Gigantic Throw in Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Seismic Power' – Broly transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan and powers up, causing an earthquake to damage the enemy. Named in Taiketsu, a similar ability is used when Broly powers up before transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan for the first time in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Super Explosive Wave' – He unleashes an electrifying, green explosive wave that obliterates nearly anything in its path. Broly can also use this as a gigantic energy shield to protect him from incoming blasts. Broly briefly used this attack on Goku while the latter was knocked out from having his punch being deflected by Broly's energy shield during their battle on New Planet Vegeta. *'Telekinesis' – The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. Broly uses this to strangle Goten. *'Trap Shooter' – Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. *'Wild Sense' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He uses this variation of the Afterimage Technique in Broly - Second Coming, shortly after blasting Goten and Trunks with an Eraser Cannon with enough power to force them out of their Super Saiyan forms and exhaust them, appearing in front of Goten and Trunks before using the Bloody Smash and smashing them on concrete. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his power for a short amount of time. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Broly's Blast 1 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Transformations Super Saiyan During Broly's first psychotic outburst wherein he pursues Goku, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, although his appearance in the form differs as a result of his crown restraining him from transforming into his more powerful Legendary Super Saiyan form. In this form, Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint (completely purple if in a dark environment, such as his first fight with Goku), and his skin pigment is dulled. When Broly encounters Goku for the second time, his anger grows out of control and the crown shatters, allowing Broly to ascend to his ultimate transformation: Legendary Super Saiyan. In Broly - Second Coming, Broly's regular Super Saiyan transformation makes its onscreen debut (in the previous movie, his Super Saiyan form without control device was only seen in a flashback). As a Super Saiyan, Broly also gains an unflinching response to attacks. This is first seen when he attacked Goku in his Super Saiyan form and was completely unfazed by everything that Goku threw at him. This is especially evident when Goku landed a kick to his face and slightly bloodying his mouth, only for Broly to shrug off the injury completely and lick the blood off his mouth, to Goku's disgust. As such, Goku only survived this encounter by running away for the most part. This unflinching response reappears later on when an Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta throws a kick directly to his neck followed by a powerful energy blast to his back, both of which had no effect whatsoever. Also, from what was shown of Broly's regular Super Saiyan form, he seemed to be strong enough to take down two Super Saiyans without much effort, as evidenced by how easily he knocked Goten and Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms at one point in the battle. Whether he was strong enough to do that feat before Second Coming or if this was a direct result of his Zenkai from his seven year coma is unknown. Legendary Super Saiyan As the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan, and he was described by Vegeta as being the most powerful Saiyan in all of history. In order to maintain the great increment of muscle mass proportionate to his body, Broly's height also increases by a great amount after transforming, which is shown when the Legendary Super Saiyan form erupts from underneath the flesh of his previous form. His power level also rises on several occasions found throughout the film, though whether this is caused by the form or if it is simply Broly increasing his power level is up to debate. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes seemingly disappear, giving an even more menacing look than most Saiyan transformations. During one scene in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, it is implied that Broly must release some of his power in order to maintain his body's physical stability, meaning that there initially is a limit to how much his power level can increase at one time, although he was not seen venting in Broly - Second Coming. The Legendary Super Saiyan form erupts from underneath the flesh of his previous form. This form is also one that it is unique to Broly due to being a genetic trait. It is a form that has very little disadvantages and allows Broly to overwhelm his opponents. Broly's power level not only shoots upward tremendously, but it also increases a few more times over the course of the film. Since the power level in this form is so vast, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. The form's effectiveness is shown in full force as he fought two Full-Power Super Saiyans, two Ascended Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek all at the same time while remaining in control of the whole fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Broly is powerful enough in this state to destroy a planet with a single energy sphere. As demonstrated in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is unfazed by Goku's Kamehameha, which even at point-blank range results in Broly simply laughing it off. Shortly after, Piccolo joins in the fight and gives the doomed Z Warriors Senzu Beans. Then Piccolo and Goku attack Broly with a barrage of punches and kicks, which also have no effect. As a last resort, Goku instructs the other Z Fighters and Vegeta to lend him their energy. After that, Goku defeats Broly by focusing all the power the Z Warriors gave him into one punch. Though this attack appears to destroy Broly, it is not fatal, as he reappears on Earth during Broly - Second Coming, where Gohan can hardly hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Gohan is able to inflict some damage to Broly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor. During the battle, Broly is also capable of surviving lava as a Legendary Super Saiyan, as shown when he emerges from a lava pool shortly after Gohan tricked him into being caught in it in a last ditch effort of defeating him. It is unknown if he can survive lava in his Super Saiyan form, but seeing as how Goku did in the Frieza Saga, it is very likely that Broly can survive as well. Super Saiyan 3 Broly achieves the Super Saiyan 3 form in the ''Raging Blast'' game series, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. The look of this form is much like Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. He has great muscle mass, eyes which lack pupils, pale skin, and a greenish yellow hair color. Additionally, Broly lacks eyebrows in this form, and has the trademark long Super Saiyan 3 hairstyle. Broly's form is referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3 in one of the early trailers for Raging Blast, in which Goku exclaims "Densetsu Supa Saiya-jin Suri!" (which translates to "Legendary Super Saiyan 3!"). However, he is simply referred to as "Super Saiyan 3 Broly" within the game. In the Raging Blast games, Broly as a Super Saiyan 3 is a separate character from Broly with his movie transformations. Video game appearances Broly is the movie character that appears in the highest number of video games, 18 in total. He made his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 (a cheat code is required to access him in the Japanese version). In the Story Mode, he appears to kill Bojack if the Z Fighters fail to defeat him, and attacks the Z Fighters under certain conditions. Broly has since featured in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, four installments of the ''Budokai'' series (Budokai 3, Shin Budokai, Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Infinite World), Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, all installments of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Broly is a secret boss in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, unlocked by wishing for a battle against the ultimate opponent using Mr. Popo's set of Dragon Balls. In the Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3 intro, Broly is shown fighting on par with Super Gogeta. Broly has the largest percentage increase in Budokai 3 and Infinite World. He starts on 100% and after he transforms, he has 120%. Also in Budokai 3 and Infinite World, when Broly walks and jumps the screen rumbles slightly. He has his own story mode in Budokai 3 where he re-enacts the events of Broly - The Second Coming; if one takes a separate route, he can also kill Goku, leading to the alternate ending where he leaves the galaxy in ruins. In Shin Budokai, Broly is revived along with other villains of the past. When first encountering him, Gohan comments that Broly is extremely dangerous and should be wiped out, after which a battle ensues. Gohan gets worn out soon, then both Tien Shinhan and Yamcha arrive. Tien and Yamcha distract Broly, so Gohan can continue with his quest. Later, Broly encounters the Gohan from the past, and it ends with an undecided winner. After this, Vegeta comes to Tien and Yamcha aid, he battles and defeats Broly. Later, Broly is again revived and sets his eyes on Android 18, who is busy collecting the Dragon Balls. Broly remarks that its "such a tiny jewel". Broly and #18 battle, with #18 getting tired, she then flees, only for the both of them to encounter Frieza. Frieza wonders and asks who of them has the Dragon Balls, with #18 replying that Broly has them (while it in fact #18 has them). Frieza is shocked that another Saiyan survived, and Broly and Frieza eventually battle, with Frieza apparently being the winner, as Broly is later encountered in Hell. Later in Hell, Broly confronts Goku, who battles Broly and ultimately destroys him. Having destroyed Broly's soul, Broly no longer exists in this universe. Future Broly is an antagonist in Shin Budokai - Another Road, in which the Z Fighters go to the aid of Future Trunks in his struggle with Future Majin Buu. Future Broly allies himself with the forces of Future Babidi, but is killed in the climactic final battle with the Z Fighters. In Supersonic Warriors 2, Mr. Satan somehow manages to become good friends with Broly, similar to his friendship with Majin Buu in Dragon Ball Z. In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga, Broly can be fought in the Ice Flow region of the game's adventure mode, possibly as a reference to his being stuck underneath a thick pool of ice in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Interestingly, he is also fought in the same area during the game's Dragon Ball GT storyline adaptation, despite his having been killed at the climax Second Coming as well. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly's color changes are based on his appearances in the first and second Broly films, respectively. In Burst Limit, Broly defeats Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, yet after defeating Goku, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, although the fight is left inconclusive. Broly has a Super Saiyan 3 transformation, that is part of a what-if scenario in the story mode of Raging Blast. This video game exclusive Super Saiyan 3 transformation in was first revealed in the August 19th, 2009, edition of in V-Jump, and was also showcased in the new trailer released on the same date. In addition, in a What-If saga within the same game, Broly managed to survive his encounter with Goku, and landed on Earth. Gero somehow managed to locate him and then brainwashed him into serving him, feeling that his hatred for Goku is key for his own plans of revenge against him. He then has Goku fight Broly, only for it to inevitably backfire on him due to his hatred breaking Gero's hold on him, similar to Broly's father before him. His Super Saiyan 3 transformation was shown to be making a return in Raging Blast 2 on July 22, 2010. In Raging Blast 2, the player can unlock an image of Super Saiyan 3 Broly, which looks like it was taken from the series/movie. Broly also appears in his Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 3 forms in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Bin Shimada (teenaged and adult) *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Brust *FUNimation Dub: Cynthia Cranz (infancy and childhood) and Vic Mignogna (teen-aged and adult) *German Dub: Gerrit Schmidt-Foß *Spanish Dub: Alejandro Albaiceta (first movie) and Javier Del Río (second and third movie) *Italian Dub: Luca Sandri *Polish Dub: Damian Chowaniec Trivia *The video game Taiketsu claims that Broly "was born Super Saiyan." *A common misconception is that Broly is the same Saiyan that Vegeta refers to when relating the Super Saiyan legend to Goku in the episode "The End of Vegeta" and chapter "The Death of Vegeta". Wherein Vegeta's telling of the legend he refers to a "Legendary Super Saiyan", he is actually referring to the original Super Saiyan, which self-destructed one thousand years ago, while Broly is the same age as Goku. In addition, Broly does not appear in the manga. *Broly is the first movie villain not to have minions at his disposal. However, Paragus has several at his disposal. *Broly is the only Saiyan villain that can go Super Saiyan, considering the fact that Vegeta was technically a good guy when he became a Super Saiyan. *Broly is the second villain in film to have the Sun play a factor in his defeat, although whether it is the impact of the Sun or Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku's Family Kamehameha that is responsible for overwhelming him is debatable. The first villain is Cooler, who unlike Broly was not completely destroyed by the Sun but was resuscitated by the Big Gete Star with what little remained of his body. *Although not confirmed in his movie appearances, it is implied in Shin Budokai that Broly, besides remembering Goku crying, also remembers when he escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction with his father. Gallery See also *Broly (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased